Many areas of the world rely upon the collection and use of reclaimed precipitation as a primary source of usable water. Cisterns and other devices are utilized for purposes of collecting and storing water runoff from impervious surfaces such as the rooftops of dwellings. While generally unpotable, such systems provide a useful source of water for tasks such as irrigation, washing cars or driveways, and the like.
There exists means to treat such rainwater to make it potable. These potable systems; however, require frequent monitoring and near constant servicing. Therefore, locations that rely on such potable rainwater collection systems would benefit from an automatic controller system.
Many such cisterns and other similar rainwater recollection systems store the water in a stagnant, manually accessed manner Items such as pails or buckets are often the only means of accessing and transporting the water. Because rainfall events are generally unpredictable it would be beneficial to have an automated system that assists in the collection of the rainwater into such a cistern, operates with an existing well as a fallback supply, learns and peak usages and manages emergent situations, and other similar functions. The rainwater collection system controller accomplishes this task in a manner that is both efficient, reliable and easy.